1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a personal restraint device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a personal restraint device for use on a child during the process of changing the child's diaper.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of diapering restraints have been previously described. The majority of such previously described restraints generally fall into two categories—those utilizing a single torso strap and those utilizing multiple, elongated straps to achieve a four-point restraint system. A single strap device, while sometimes capable of reducing the risk of fall from the changing surface, often fails to prevent rolling within the loop created by the strap. These single strap devices also allow the child to sit up if the strap is placed, or the child moves to such a position that places the strap, near or below the waist of the child. While a four-point restraint system is much more effective at limiting a child's movement, these systems often present an inherently dangerous situation as the multiple, narrow, elongated straps provide an opportunity for a child to become entrapped or strangled. In addition to the hazard posed by devices that utilize straps, the straps make for a complicated process of applying the device to the infant. Most restraints include four separate straps that must be combined in a specific configuration, often requiring the various straps to be applied in a specific sequence in order to effectively restrain the child. This is inefficient and often confusing for a caregiver who is already struggling with an active and/or resistant child.